


hold me down and keep me close

by bonnieanonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Strength Kink, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: dating seungcheol has made jeonghan realise a lot of new things about himself.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	hold me down and keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> this is so filthy and i am so sorry
> 
> *has not been beta read bc im too embarrassed

dating seungcheol has made jeonghan realise a lot of new things about himself. he now knows that he finds long eyelashes to be one of the most charming traits a person can possess, and combined with big, gentle eyes and a handsome face, it is a deadly combination that jeonghan is powerless against.

he’s also realised he’s got a size kink. or, at the very least, he thinks seungcheol has made him develop one.

it had taken him a few months to figure out what the swooping feeling of arousal he felt in seungcheol’s presence was, the tingle of his nerves feeling unlike what he’d felt in previous relationships. he probably would have realised what it was earlier if mingyu hadn’t been around to throw him off.

because the thing was that mingyu did nothing for him. standing next to mingyu, tall and handsome, didn’t give him nearly the same feeling.

but seungcheol, barely two centimetres taller, made jeonghan feel so impossibly delicate. when seungcheol puts a gentle arm around his waist to guide him through crowded areas, when he looks at him with those big, adoring eyes, when he taps him under his chin because he says he’s “too precious”, it all makes jeonghan feel safe and loved and like someone who needs to be looked after.

and the weirdest thing about it is that he doesn’t mind. with seungcheol it doesn’t feel condescending or annoying, rather, it always makes jeonghan’s insides feel like mush, like he could just lie back, vulnerable and willing, and let seungcheol do whatever he wants. take whatever he wants.

where jeonghan is lithe limbs and soft lines, seungcheol is broad shoulders and a sturdy form. jeonghan is pretty cheekbones and heart shaped lips, and while seungcheol is pretty himself(absolutely, devastatingly so), he’s got an aura of authority, of ruggedness, that makes jeonghan’s knees tremble. seungcheol acts like a kid, is whiny and easily excited, but he also carries himself in a way that is so overwhelmingly commanding that people could not help but follow his word, jeonghan included.

and if jeonghan takes care to remove the few hairs of his own happy trail, if he makes sure to always keep his chin clean shaven, then no one needs to know it’s because he likes the way the contrast looks when he’s with seungcheol. he likes running his hands over seungcheol’s arms, feel the dark hair and muscle under his fingers. loves the way seungcheol’s stubble rubs the insides of his thighs a delicate red as he kisses his way up and down, strong hands keeping jeonghan’s legs open and wide. can’t get enough of their difference, likes being delicate and pretty if it’s for seungcheol.

looking at him now, sweat making his tank top stick to his back, thick arms on display as he carries another box through the entrance to jeonghan’s new apartment, jeonghan can feel his mouth water and arousal pool in his gut.

when jeonghan had said he was moving into a new place, a beautiful apartment in an old building that sadly had no elevator, seungcheol had readily offered to help him move, going so far as to taking time off work to be available all day, because that was the type of man his boyfriend was.

the day had been torture, jeonghan having to carry heavy boxes up three flights of stairs while simultaneously being forced to watch the muscles in seungcheol’s arms and shoulders work as he helped cart the boxes up.

at one point seungcheol had even pulled the hem of his tank top up, using the fabric to wipe the sweat off his forehead, happy trail and defined abs on show. jeonghan had almost moaned out loud at the shameless display, the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees being the fact that he rented the moving truck by the hour, and they still had boxes left to carry upstairs.  
  
now though, with the last box carefully deposited in jeonghan’s new living room, jeonghan himself collapsed on the coffee table, the tension in the room is almost too thick to bear, made even worse by the warm temperature. looking down at him, seungcheol runs his hand through his messy hair, pushing it off his forehead with a cocky grin on his face. jeonghan doesn’t miss the way he flexes his arm as he moves, the lines of his muscles glittering with sweat in the light spilling in from the uncovered windows.

“you okay there, angel?” he asks, all smug and pleased with himself. and jeonghan shouldn’t indulge him, shouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how attractive jeonghan found him, but at the same time jeonghan didn’t want anything more than for seungcheol to carry him off to bed and ravish him like he was the heroine of a trashy romance novel. so he crosses one leg over the other, keeps the movement slow and deliberate, lets seungcheol run his eyes hungrily over the skin exposed by his shorts, before he says,

“you should take me to bed.”

seungcheol smiles, something between cocky and indulgent.”or i could take you right here.”

jeonghan groans loudly at his words and falls back on the table, dick stirring in his shorts.

seungcheol eats him out like that, with his head hanging off the edge of the coffee table and his legs thrown over seungcheol’s broad shoulders, strong hands leaving bruises on his thighs as he holds him where he wants him.

seungcheol’s tongue works tirelessly, licking long stripes over his hole, teasing him by occasionally nipping at his cheeks. it’s slow and intense, enough to drive jeonghan crazy, but not enough to give him the satisfaction he’s after. his moans echo in the unfurnished living room, and jeonghan can tell seungcheol is getting worked up, his fingers digging into the flesh of his spread thighs. the feeling of seungcheol’s strong hands gripping his thighs makes jeonghan’s stomach swoop pleasantly, the reminder of how strong seungcheol is making him whimper.

“seungcheol,” he moans, wrecked from pleasure, but also growing increasingly frustrated by the lack of proper stimulation. he makes attempts to get himself off, tries to sneak his hand down to rub over his cock, but is easily stopped in his tracks each time, seungcheol slapping his hand away when he tries to touch himself, all the while ignoring his bratty cursing and attempts at provoking him into giving him what he wants.

jeonghan’s cock is curved red and angry on his stomach, pale skin glistening with precum, seungcheol’s thick tongue getting him wetter and wetter. it’s too much, but not nearly enough, and when seungcheol works his thick tongue deep into his hole, jeonghan can’t take it anymore.

“seungcheol,” jeonghan repeats, voice urgent, unsteady arms lifting himself into an almost sitting position. seungcheol stops, and when he looks up at jeonghan his chin is glistening with spit, thick tongue visible between his open lips. combined with his hooded eyes and flushed face, it makes tingles spread all over jeonghan’s skin.”i need more.”

seungcheol’s lips twist into a smirk, his tongue running along the edges of his teeth, eyes still resting, hungry, on jeonghan’s sprawled out form on the table. finally, after ten excruciatingly long seconds, he lets up, jeonghan’s legs and hips twitching, desperate to get some kind of stimulation back. while seungcheol is busy wiping spit from his chin, jeonghan spares a glance down at his thighs. the beginning of purple bruises mingle with the irritated red from seungcheol’s unshaved jawline. it’s a sight to see, the smooth tan of his skin, decorated by pretty purples and soft reds, all marks to show off how thorough and good seungcheol loves him. the sight makes precum leak from jeonghan’s cock, and he lets out a shaky breath.

“you have lube, baby?” seungcheol’s words draw jeonghan’s attention away from his thighs and to his boyfriend’s face. he looks at seungcheol. takes him in where he kneels between his legs, with his messy hair and those big, loving eyes that look at jeonghan so gently. he loves him so much.

”angel?” seungcheol pulls him out of his thoughts.

“what?” he asks, sitting up properly on the edge of the table, trying to remember what seungcheol had asked him.

“i asked if you have lube?” seungcheol’s look is fond, his hand coming up to stroke adoringly under jeonghan’s chin.

“oh,” jeonghan is glad he’s already flushed from arousal, otherwise seungcheol would have definitely caught the way his face heats up with embarrassment. ”my backpack,” jeonghan finally says and pushes at seungcheol’s shoulders, getting him to stand.”towel, condom and lube.”

“you planned this?” seungcheol teases, as he's digging around in jeonghan’s backpack.

“not exactly,” jeonghan replies, eyes trained on seungcheol as he walks back, hands full. seungcheol carefully spreads the towel out on the floor, and jeonghan wastes no time climbing off the table to to lay down on it. ”we’re just predictable.”

“suppose that’s true.” when seungcheol reaches up to tear his tank top off, jeonghan can’t hold back a moan, the hairs at the back of his neck rising as he watches seungcheol bare his chest and abs for him. seungcheol throws the shirt to the side and places his hands on his hips, looking down at jeonghan with a pleased expression. the outline of his dick is clearly visible through the fabric of his sweats, long and hard and all for jeonghan. there was a size difference between them even there, and a part of jeonghan thinks that it should probably embarrass him, should make him blush with shame and make him feel emasculated, but instead it makes him salivate. seungcheol was just so big that jeonghan would always look small in comparison. he never considered himself a size queen, but he had to admit that he prided himself on being able to take all of seungcheol mostly without crying.

still looking down on him, seungcheol's eyes go from sweet to hungry, and as he licks his lips, heavy eyes working their way up and down jeonghan's exposed form, one of his hands comes down to cup himself through his sweats.

he lets out a moan as he touches himself, and it's such a blatant act of arousal that jeonghan shivers.

“get down here,” he hisses after almost a full minute of watching seungcheol. seungcheol chuckles, deep and throaty, but wastes little time before he eagerly drops down on all fours over him.

  
twenty minutes later seungcheol is three fingers deep in jeonghan’s ass, lips working up and down his thighs placing soft kisses in their wake. jeonghan’s got his fingers buried in his boyfriend’s thick hair, head thrown back and a steady stream of loud moans and curses falling from his lips. jeonghan loved getting fingered by seungcheol, loved the feeling of his skilled fingers working in and out of him, knowing just where to stroke to drive jeonghan out of his mind. but today, after hours of simmering arousal, and then excruciating minutes of being teased and fucked by seungcheol’s tongue, jeonghan wasn’t sure how much he could take.

“you’re louder than usual today.” seungcheol comments lightly from his place between jeonghan’s legs, fingers still working in and out of jeonghan’s hole.

“i don– ah–” his answer is broken off by a desperate keen, seungcheol having thrust his fingers in even deeper at the same time as he bit his teeth into jeonghan’s soft thigh. jeonghan pulls at his dark hair, hips working in time with seungcheol’s fingers.”i don’t share a wall with– oh– right there, cheollie– my new neighbours,” he pants out.”can be as loud as i want.”

seungcheol groans, fingers working faster as he leans up to look down at jeonghan. ”fuck,” he curses, the hand not busy fingering jeonghan gently brushing his brunette locks from his forehead.”never hold back, baby,” seungcheol nuzzles his nose into his cheek, fat cock rutting against jeonghan’s thigh in time with the fingers in jeonghan’s ass, only the fabric of his sweats separating them. jeonghan loves the feeling, hips working on their own trying to get his cock to line up with his ass. above him, seungcheol continues speaking, ”want to hear just how good you feel, how good i make you feel.”

hands coming down from seungcheol’s hair to cup his face, jeonghan brings them close together in an almost-kiss.“i want it, cheollie,” he whispers.

"i know, baby," seungcheol says as he presses his fingers deep into his boyfriend's hole, fingers rubbing skillfully against his walls, making jeonghan keen.

"now," he demands, one hand returning to seungcheol's hair so he can tug on it."now, now, now."

seungcheol has the gall to laugh at him, making jeonghan tug on his hair harder until he’s hissing in pain.”now, seungcheol.”

“anything for you, my sweet,” jeonghan frowns at seungcheol’s sarcastic tone and tugs at his hair again for good measure. despite his attitude, seungcheol wastes little time pulling his fingers out of jeonghan’s hole, and jeonghan’s heart skips seeing his eager. he feels empty without his fingers, and he despises the feeling, hips twitching and thighs closing around seungcheol’s midsection, making sure he can’t go too far from him.

jeonghan watches seungcheol closely as he tears the condom wrapper open and rolls it down over his shaft, mouth salivating watching his boyfriend’s lovely, thick hand work over himself, spreading the residue lube over the condom. his whole body was shivering with arousal, and looking at seungcheol he looked to be just as far gone, the sweat on his brow making his hair stick to his forehead, and when he reached to the side to get more lube, jeonghan soaks in the sight of his muscles glittering in the afternoon sun.

“ready, baby?” seungcheol makes sure to ask, despite jeonghan’s clear eager. jeonghan, eyes closed in anticipation, nods quickly.

“yes, yes, yes,” he gasps out, seungcheol’s cock teasing over his hole. seungcheol leans down, pressing his lips to jeonghan’s forehead, and pushes in.

it always hurts when seungcheol enters him, no matter how long they spend prepping him, but over time jeonghan has come to love the sensation, revels in the way seungcheol’s cock feels as it pushes its way into him. it feels like he’s being split open, like seungcheol’s cock is pushing at everything inside of him to make room for itself. it makes his eyes tear up and cock soften, but it also makes his whole body shiver with pleasure, seungcheol’s cock pressing into his walls, ceaselessly stimulating his sweet spot.

he opens his mouth, wants to tell seungcheol how good it feels, how much he loves having him inside him, but all that comes out is a sob of pleasure. he doesn’t know what to do with himself, hands scrambling for purchase first along the floor, then up and down seungcheol’s arms.

“easy, angel,” seungcheol shushes him, and jeonghan doesn’t miss the strain in his voice, his stomach clenching with pleasure at the sound of him. it must take so much resolve, jeonghan thinks, for seungcheol to hold himself from fucking into his tight heat without care.

it's another testament to seungcheol's strength, and the reminder of his boyfriend’s power, physical or mental, has jeonghan moaning loud into the room.

seungcheol feels so big inside him, stretches him in a way no dildo or other cock ever could, fits inside him perfectly. jeonghan loves it, even if it hurts, loves that he’s the only one who gets to take seungcheol’s cock like this.

"you're--" seungcheol moves minutely, making his length jostle inside jeonghan, which in turn causes him to break off with a whimper."you're so big, cheollie."

"jeonghannie," seungcheol moans, voice coarse."you feel so fucking good around me, baby."

"like you were made to take my cock." seungcheol’s hand surprises him when it wraps around his dick, efficiently working him into hardness again.

“fuck,” jeonghan whimpers under his breath, stomach swooping with arousal, the combination of seuncheol inside him and the hand around his cock intense enough to have his eyes roll back.

“does it feel good, baby?” jeonghan nods, frantically, one hand at the back of seungcheol’s head, the other on his shoulder, nails digging into the muscle of his back.”tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

jeonghan nods again, mouth clamped shut to stop himself from screaming. he was so sensitive, whole body on fire as seungcheol stroked him, the pleasure overwhelming in combination with the cock inside him. he wouldn’t be able to take this much longer.

a hand shoots down to seungcheol’s wrist, delicate fingers closing around a strong arm. seungcheol stops his movements immediately.

“too much, too much,” jeonghan gasps out, tears in his eyes. he hears seungcheol moan above him, his hips twitching just enough to send a wave of pleasure throughout jeonghan’s body.”fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--”

he keeps chanting the words, urges seungcheol on until his boyfriend does as told and releases his hold on his dick so he can fuck him.

jeonghan can feel seungcheol withdraw, the movement of his hard length inside him making him keen, and when seungcheol then pushes in, jeonghan arches his back and moans, loud.

seungcheol doesn’t waste any time, and jeonghan is grateful for it. they’re both wound up from a day of simmering sexual tension, and now all jeonghan wants is release.

as he’s fucked, jeonghan runs his hands up seungcheol’s hairy forearms, hands looking even more delicate as they continue their path up his boyfriend’s meaty arms and to his shoulders, cock leaking precum as he feels seungcheol’s muscles work while he thrusts into him. he loves the way it looks, loves how delicate it makes him feel to have seungcheol over him like this.

“seu– seungcheol,” he whispers between keens, seungcheol coming down on his elbows so he can bury his face in jeonghan’s hair.”more, i want more, please, please, cheollie,” he begs, arms wound tight around seungcheol, feeling so safe in his boyfriend’s strong hold. nothing could hurt him when seungcheol’s sturdy form was this close.

seungcheol lets out a deep rumble in response to his pleas, hips working faster.

“yes, yes, yes,” jeonghan babbles, nails digging into the muscles on seungcheol’s shoulders. his voice comes out unsteady, seungcheol’s thrusts making him breathless.”i want to come, cheollie, please, puh-please ma- make me come, seungcheol.”

seungcheol suddenly stops his thrusting, making jeonghan whine in protest, eyes wide in confusion as seungcheol leans out of his embrace and sits up, pulling his dick out of him as he moves. jeonghan feels empty again, and the feeling makes him whine, unsatisfied.

“seungcheol?” he questions, frowning deeply when seungcheol doesn’t answer.

“what are yo--” he breaks off when seungcheol takes hold of his waist, grip firm, and before he has a chance to register what’s going on, seungcheol has lifted him off the ground and pulled him up onto his lap. jeonghan’s breathing stutters as he’s manhandled, limbs tingling pleasantly as seungcheol, as if it was nothing, places him right back on his cock, sheathing himself balls deep inside him.

jeonghan whole body trembles at the new angle, eyes rolling back and hands clawing at seungcheol’s back, desperate for purchase.

“a-ah--” he can’t form words, wants to sing his boyfriend endless praise, but manages nothing but an incoherent babbling of sounds and messy kisses along his jaw.

“you take it so well, baby,” seungcheol praises, hips slowly beginning to move again. he sounds breathless and coarse, pushed close to the edge, so gone with pleasure. jeonghan loves it, loves how wrecked seungcheol sounds.”made to take my cock, weren’t you?”

jeonghan is a doll on seungcheol’s lap, only having just enough strength to keep himself from keeling over, letting seungcheol do the work, pistoning his hips up in a harsh rhythm, making pleasure spread through them both.

jeonghan can feel seungcheol’s rough hands run up and down his back, cupping his thighs and spreading his ass. he’s so small on seungcheol’s lap, despite his long legs and wide shoulders, next to seungcheol he feels so small.

jeonghan moans loud into the air, desperate ah ah ah’s punched out of him with each of seungcheol’s thrusts. he’s close, so fucking close. he’s tangling on the edge of release and all he needs is a little more, just a few more seconds before he can--

“seungcheol!” jeonghan’s voice is louder than usual, the freeing thought of no nosy neighbours overhearing him allowing him to let go. he tries to keep going, tries to keep calling seungcheol’s name as he comes, but as he spills between them, length untouched, the name on his tongue is reduced to a jumble of cut off sounds as he digs his nails even deeper into his flesh.

“fuck,” seungcheol curses under him, lips pressed close to jeonghan’s temple as he fucks him through his orgasm.”you feel so good around me, baby.”

jeonghan shivers, slowly coming down from his high, seungcheol still thrusting insistently up into him. he twitches from overstimulation, tears forming in his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of it all, but he doesn’t make to move away. he wraps his arms tight, tight around seungcheol’s neck and lets him use him.

“i want yo-your come,” he stutters out, the words having their desired effect as soon as seungcheol registers them. his hands tighten on jeonghan’s ass, spreading his cheeks wider. jeonghan whimpers, body twitching pathetically.

“fuck,” seungcheol grunts, hips losing their rhythm as he grows desperate. jeonghan feels a tear fall from his eye as he sobs, body hurting so good as seungcheol fucks into it.

“gi-give me your co-come, seungcheollie.”

with a final moan, seungcheol buries himself deep into him, his teeth finding their way onto jeonghan’s neck, biting down as he empties himself within jeonghan. jeonghan does his best to talk seungcheol through his orgasm, mumbling jumbles of praise telling seungcheol how good he was, how good he made him feel.

they stay where they are for a few, short minutes, regaining their breathing and gathering their bearings. seungcheol moves first, as is usually the case, gathering jeonghan up in his arms again and standing up, movements sure and

walking to jeonghan’s new bedroom is torture, even thought jeonghan is doing none of the work. every step seungcheol takes jostles his dick still inside jeonghan, making him whine.

“almost there, hani,” seungcheol reassures him, stumbling through the door and across the wooden flooring of the still bare bedroom.

seungcheol lays him down gently, and when he raises up to separate them, he gives jeonghan a wide, adoring look that has his stomach fluttering with butterflies.

“you okay, baby?”

“yeah,” jeonghan croaks. he gives seungcheol a cheeky smile.”i’m great.”

“i’m glad to hear it.” seungcheol leans down to press a soft kiss against the place on jeonghan’s neck where he’d bit him.

when seungcheol pulls out of him, jeonghan’s whole body spasms, and the empty feeling he’s left with makes him frown deeply. he lies still on the bed, still blissed out, and watches as seungcheol moves about the room, searching for the thinks he needs to clean them up.

he glares at seungcheol through the open bathroom door as he watches him tug the condom off if his softening dick and tying up to throw it away. he’d forgotten seungcheol was wearing a condom, had gotten himself so excited at the thought of being filled with seungcheol’s come, the filthy thought making him shiver even now, that being deprived of it made him sulk.

“next time,” he grumbles when seungcheol returns to him, wet towel in hand.”no condom.”

seungcheol chuckles at his words, wiping jeonghan’s stomach with gentle movements.

“you were the one who told me to get it in the first place.”

“never listen to me,” jeonghan sighs, content despite his grumbling, as he feels seungcheol lie down next to him, strong arms pulling him close.”i don’t know what’s good for me.”

“i’ll keep that in mind,” seungcheol says with a yawn. jeonghan nuzzles himself closer, his arm winding around seungcheol’s torso so he could hold him close.

“let’s order food when we wake up,” he mumbles, sleepily. he thinks he can hear seungcheol mumble something in response, but sleep takes hold of him before he can register what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> listen someone had to do it im taking one for the team here


End file.
